A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to business forms and more particularly to a business form which is capable of being read from or written on electronically. The present invention also relates to a business form which is essentially fraud proof even in view of the modern color copier and computer. The present invention also relates to a business form in which one part forms the input for a computer and functions as a memory device.
B. Prior Art
A detailed discussion of the prior art relating to checks is contained in the Patentability Statement submitted with U.S. Patent Application entitled "Check", Ser. No. 879,114, invented by the inventors of the present invention. To the extent that a check is a business form that discussion is applicable in the present case. The term "Business Form" encompases a much broader field than checks. The term clearly encompasses invoices, shipping and receiving documents, ledger cards, tickets, tags, statements, negotiable instruments, stocks and bond certificates of all types, order forms, inventory forms, agreement (contract) forms, deeds, bills of material, test answer forms, and many others.
Electrosensitive paper is known as an output paper for printers. One such electro-sensitive paper is a roll of a light weight base (about 25 pound offset stock) with a thin aluminum coating. The paper frequently has a layer of ink beneath the aluminum coating. The paper has been used as a tape to give the user an "audit-trail".
Until the invention by Vurpillat and Margolin in the co-pending application entitled "Computer Input-Output Device" it was not recognized that it was possible to read from and write on the same electro-sensitive paper. A host of alteration and fraud problems including those created by color copiers and computers are now easily remedied.